Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, portable wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and Internet Protocol (IP) telephones, can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Further, many such wireless computing devices include other types of devices that are incorporated therein. For example, wireless computing devices can also include a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital recorder, and an audio file player. Also, such wireless computing devices include a processor that can process executable instructions, including software applications, such as a web browser application, that can be used to access the Internet. As such, these wireless computing devices can include significant computing capabilities. As use of wireless computing devices increases, bandwidth allocated to wireless communication may become congested with increased traffic. To alleviate such congestion, one possible approach is to allocate bandwidth to wireless computing devices that was previously underutilized.
As demand for wireless data communications has increased, communication systems may be designed to operate in the underutilized sub-1 GHz (gigahertz) spectrum in the Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) band. In addition to use of the underutilized sub-1 GHz spectrum, improved coverage range of the communication systems may allow new applications to emerge, such as wide area based sensor networks, sensor backhaul systems, and wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) off-loading functions.